


Drip-Drop

by kuro49



Series: Imagine Your OTP [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of rain, umbrellas for two and bright yellow cabs in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip-Drop

**Author's Note:**

> [Imagine your OTP sharing an umbrella as they wait for a cab in the pouring rain.](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/33091764903/imagine-your-otp-sharing-an-umbrella-as-they-wait)

New York is cool when it rains.

Except it is downright pouring when Peter finally decides the rain isn’t going to let out first and calls it a night. And just when he expects Neal to waltz in with a sly I-told-you-so ready at the tip of his tongue, Neal peeks into his office instead with a small tilt of his head and announces, “I called a cab already.”

“Then I guess we wait.” Peter stands up with a stretch to hide the smile curving at his lips.

And of course, they can talk about the case, the growing pile of insurance fraud no one wants to touch or even how El is still out of town and so is June. (They can even wait inside the FBI lobby where it is warm and dry) but sometimes, it is the quiet moments that make this good.

Neal opens the umbrella and they both step out into the rain. It might be the hypnotizing drip-drop above their heads or the fresh scent of a rainstorm in the air, Neal doesn’t notice himself leaning in and Peter may be too tired to hold himself up.

But when the cab finally arrives, they are both reluctant to pull away.

XXX Kuro


End file.
